The Preserver of the Light: A Takari Fic
by MindGuru99
Summary: A loved one is killed and someone takes it really hard. There are so many things he could've said, or could've done...


Reason for Writing This: Frankly, I was disappointed in the last episodes of Season 2 of Digimon

Reason for Writing This: Frankly, I was disappointed in the last episodes of Season 2 of Digimon. I believe that they could've done so much more with the plot; but they didn't. So, I wrote this to make up for it.

The Preserver of the Light

Part I – Death of a Digidestined

There comes a time in every guy's life that he meets the girl of his dreams. She seems perfect for him. But whether or not she likes him as much as he likes her is unknown. Instead of risking a lasting friendship to take it to the next level, the guy chooses not to. But there are times in that guy's life that change his perspective. One of those times was what happened one day...

Background: Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and Ken chased the kids infected with the Dark Spore and Oikawa to the Digital World. Instead of arriving in the Digital World, however, they arrive in this messed up third world. Next, they find out that Myotismon has "downloaded" his data into Oikawa's body, and used it as a host for the past four years. The purpose of the Dark Spores were not to allow Oikawa to enter the Digital World, but instead to give Myotismon more energy. The Spores from the kids are then sucked up by Myotismon. From Oikawa's body, an old enemy returns, but is more powerful than ever. His name – Malomyotismon. Malomyotismon mercilessly and effortlessly kills Arukenimon and Mummymon. All the kids are scared except Davis and Exveemon, who think (or at least hope) that they can take on Malomyotismon by themselves.

Exveemon dashed towards Malomyotismon and tried pulling off some of his moves. He jump-kicked the enemy and then shot out a beam from his chest. "_X-V Kick_! _X-V Laser_!"

Malomyotismon felt someone poking him. He looked down, and it was Exveemon, giving all his might. "Hahaha! You think a Champion can defeat a Mega? At least the last goggle boy I faced had a powerful Digimon! The gel from that little 'fro of yours must've seeped into your brain!" He smacked Exveemon so hard that the blue guy flew across 50 feet and hurled into Davis.

The blow severely weakened Exveemon as to make him de-digivolve back to Veemon. "Sorry, Davis," he said.

Davis patted him on the head. "It's okay, buddy. At least we tried."

Cody, Yolei, and Ken held up their D-3's. "We can beat this guy," said Ken.

Malomyotismon laughed. "What are you gonna do? Digivolve to Champions! Oh! I know! You're going to armor digivolve!" He couldn't stop laughing.

Cody, Yolei, and Ken put their D-3's back in their pockets. "I don't think our Champions can beat this guy," said Cody.

"Hey, we got some e-mail from Izzy," said a very perky Yolei.

Ken asked, "What does it say?"

"It says that Gennai told him a part of a prophecy. The prophecy said that 'A touch of hope shall be the preserver of the light.' What does that mean?"

"Maybe it means that if we don't give up, we can defeat the darkness, Malomyotismon."

Cody said, "We can do it."

Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Veemon all digivolved to their champion forms. (Ankylomon, Acquillamon, Stingmon, and Exveemon). Exveemon and Stingmon DNA-digivolved to Paildramon, and then digivolved one more time to Imperialdramon.

T.K. and Kari looked at each other. T.K. said, "We can do it, right Kari? We've beaten Myotismon before, and we can do it again! Let's go, Patamon!"

Kari smiled. "Right! Come on, Gatomon!"

Patamon digivolved to Angemon, and Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon. 

"_Hand of Fate_!" Angemon shouted as a beam shot out from his hand.

An arrow shot out of Angewomon's finger. "_Celestial Arrow_!"

Everyone tried to give the bad guy a beatdown.

For the angels, it was different. Malomyotismon seemed to focus on the them. As big as he was, he was able to dodge the Celestial Arrow. The Hand of Fate, however, hit him right in the face. "That really stings!"

"Déjàvú, right, Malomyotismon?" said T.K. "Ready to give up?"

Angemon and his hand back, charging his next blast. Angewomon was in position to shoot her next arrow.

Malomyotismon sneered. "Sorry to disappoint you little one, but this time will be much different than last. _Crimson Mist_!"

The red mist kept coming out of his chest, and he seemed to aim it directly at Angewomon. She was able to dodge it. Malomyotismon didn't bother to aim it at her, anymore. The Crimson Mist had a different target.

T.K. stared at the Mist and saw its target. He frantically sprinted at the target. "KARI! Get down!"

Kari looked at T.K. and then just stared in front of her in fear as the Mist approached her.

The Preserver of the Light

Part II – Reflections

It's always extremely difficult to deal with it when you lose a loved one. After all, there are so many things you could've experienced together, could've done, or could've said...

While Angemon and Angewomon were about to fight Malomyotismon, the Digidestined from around the world had somehow transported themselves to where T.K. and the others had been. They were all excited to be helping to save the world. But what they saw upon arriving silenced all of them.

T.K. tackled Kari so the Crimson Mist wouldn't hit her. But it was too late. The Mist had directly hit Kari. T.K. held her bruised and lifeless body in his arms. He let out an agonizing cry . "NO!!!" All he could do was to hold her and sob.

Davis approached T.K. "T.A., no need to get emotional. Here, lemme hold Kari."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" T.K. cried out. He punched Davis right in the face.

Davis clutched his bleeding nose. "Dang, sorry, T.E.," he said in a nasal voice.

Cody stepped up. "T.K., you have to calm down."

T.K. shot back, "No! I won't calm down! I-I can't! You don't know what's it's like to lose someone you l-...Oh, I'm sorry, Cody." T.K. remembered how Cody had lost his father.

T.K. looked down and continued to hold Kari. He wiped the tears off of his face. "It's just that...I loved...I love her so much. We've spent so much time together. Ever since our final battle with Piedmon, when it was up to me to save her, I had a crush on her. Shortly after that, we went against Apocalymon and left the Digital World. I wasn't able to see her. How could I? Sure, Matt hung out at Tai's a lot, but I didn't live with Matt. I rarely saw any of them.

"At first I thought it was just a little crush. But it didn't go away. Years passed. I still thought about her constantly, whether I was awake or asleep. I told myself that if I ever saw Kari again, I'd tell her how I feel. Honestly, though, I'd thought I'd never get to see or be with her ever again.

"But then I moved to Odaiba. On my first day of school there, I arrived in class, and there she was. Her. It was like fate had brought us together once again. Two people, separated for four years, and had been reunited. You have no idea how happy I was. That was the best day of my life.

"But it was also among the worst. There seemed to be a new guy in her life. It was–"

Davis interrupted, "And who is this handsome young fellow with boyish good looks? The one that captivated the lovely Kari?"

T.K. was about to hit Davis again when Yolei stopped him. "T.K., please don't hit Davis." She walked by Davis, turned around, and smacked him hard on the back of the head. Yolei smiled at T.K. "Let me do it!" She turned to Davis and yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing, interrupting his sweet story? Shut up and let him finish!"

Davis was about to speak when Yolei held up her hand, ready to slap the living daylight out of him. "Please, T.K.," she said, "continue the story."

T.K. cleared his throat. "Yeah, anyway, I sat across from Kari at lunch that day and she was saying her hungry she was. I gladly offered her all my food. She smiled at me and thanked me for it. I love her sweet smile. I was about to tell Kari how I felt about her when someone from behind me came up and smacked my head right into my tray of food.

"I spun around and saw it who it was – Davis. I had looked forward to telling Kari how I felt about her for four years, and this idiot ruined the moment. I was about to punch him when Kari held my hand back. She said that Davis was one of her best friends.

"Anyway, lunch continued like before, only Davis was there. He just sat down and took the pizza I was going to give to Kari. It seemed as if he tried to keep me out of his conversation with Kari. As the two talked, I could see Kari smile and laugh at him. And I was straight-out jealous.

"Yes, I know it's Davis I was jealous of. It's true, though. I was jealous how I had been so nervous talking to her to when there he was, completely comfortable with her – a bit too comfortable. It was obvious that he liked her. But did she like him? I thought so. After all, they had spent so much time together. I had only spent a month with Kari. He had spent years with her.

"That day at lunch, my dreams of being with her shattered...just shattered. Later that day, I was happy that Kari and I were going to the digital world to help Agumon and the others. We were heading there, alone. I thought I would be able to spend more time with her, without having Davis around. I was relieved. But, whaddaya know, it turned out that Davis was joining us.

"Fate, however, worked in both Kari's and my favor. We were the only ones among the original Digidestined chosen to continue the quest. So, I got to spend more time with her, even though Davis tagged along.

"I knew that one day, the six of us would eventually finish our quest and save the Digital World. On our final victory, I planned to ask Kari out. And this...I know this is our final battle, and Kari's not with me anymore. I can't...I just can't let Malomyotismon get away with this! He has hurt so many lives! No more!"

The Preserver of the Light

Part III – Hope

The one you love has died. The fire of her life had burned bright, but was so suddenly extinguished by a cold-blooded murderer. Your life changes from that point. It seems as if vengeance is the only option.

"Angemon," T.K. cried out! "digivolve!"

Angemon could only digivolve in great times of need. Apparently, this was one of those times. "Angemon," he shouted out, "digivolve to...Magnaangemon!" 

By this time, the Digidestined's Digimon were receiving the beatdown of their lives. Ankylomon and Acquillamon were in so much pain, they had returned to their In-Training forms. Imperialdramon and Angewomon were struggling with Malomyotismon.

"_Celestial Arrow_!" Angewomon let one last Arrow out and de-digivolved all the way back to Salamon.

"Salamon, what happened? Shouldn't you be Gatomon now?" asked T.K.

"Well," said Salamon, "Us Digimon can only digivolve because of and when we're around our human partners. But since Kari is gone...my power is gone, too. I couldn't stay in my Ultimate or even Champion form."

"_Gate of Destiny_!" Magnaangemon had let out several Gates. "_Magna Blade_!"

Imperialdramon let out a huge beam. "_Positron Laser_!" He mode-changed to Imperialdramon Fighter-Mode.

The two Digimon tried as hard as they could to hit Malomyotismon into a Gate of Destiny, but to no avail. Although he was a mere Ultimate, Magnaangemon possessed a look of determination that reflected in his fighting skills. He wielded two Magna Blades and was ferociously cutting up parts of Malomyotismon, and they were sucked up into a Gate of Destiny.

During the battle between Malomyotismon against Imperialdramon and Magnaangemon, they were literally blowing up holes in the world they were in. It turned out that outside of the world they were in, lied the Digital World.

It seemed at that point that the Digidestined from all over the world had come up with a plan. They held up their Digivices, and light shot out from them. The light being emitted from their Digivices got brighter and brighter.

Malomyotismon held up his head and laughed. "Hahaha! You think that light can kill me? Think again! It's funny how you think that you can still defeat me. Let me show you how hopeless it is! Crimson Mist!" The mist shot out from his chest and hit Imperialdramon, causing him to de-digivolve back to its rookie forms.

"So, T.K., you think you and your friends can win now? Or must kill another one of your friends? I hope I get the same expression of fear from them as I did from Kari." Malomyotismon sneered.

"No, you cannot and will not win!" shouted T.K. "You must be defeated...for the real world...for the Digital World...for Kari!" He looked at Kari and smiled. "Don't worry, Kari, Malomyotismon will be taken care of. He won't be hurting anyone anymore. I know that's what you would've wanted."

The Preserver of the Light

Part IV – The Prophecy

They say that every cloud has a silver lining. Is it true that a miracle can come from this catastrophe?

As the Digidestined from all over the world watched the fight, the light from their Digivices started to focus into one beam. That beam was shot at T.K. It didn't seem to hurt him; he didn't even notice it. However, he started to glow.

Tears started to stream down T.K.'s face again. "Kari, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I never had a lot of time to spend alone with you. I'm sorry that I never told you how I feel about you. I'm sorry how things always got in the way. I'm sorry that I'm never going to see your sweet smile again. I'm sorry that I never asked you out on a date." He brushed her hair back. "I'm sorry that I never got to tell you...how much I love you. I love you so much. I always hoped I'd we'd go out together. I always hoped I'd get to kiss you."

As T.K. kissed Kari, the light that surrounded him went straight for his lips and then entered Kari's lifeless body. She literally glowed for a few seconds. Soon T.K. noticed that the lips he was kissing were kissing back. He felt a tongue shoved down his throat. He also felt a certain girl's arms wrap around his back...

Kari opened her eyes and smiled at T.K. "Hi," she said.

T.K.'s eyes lit up. "Oh my God! Kari, you're...you're alive!" He hugged her as tight as he could.

"Yeah, but I'm still hurt," she barely spoke out.

He realized he was hurting her and let go. "I don't understand. How did this happen? I thought you were dead."

Izzy ran up to the two. "T.K., I think I can explain. The prophecy Gennai told us about said that 'A touch of hope shall be the preserver of the light.' From what we all saw, it probably means hope and light referred to you and Kari. You kissing her somehow brought her back to life. The balance of light must've been thrown off when Kari died. The Digivices, however, set out to restore the balance. Now that I remember it, the Digivices were once referred to as 'The Preserver of the Light.' The beam shot by them went into you. Your hope, and your love for Kari, probably triggered it. The touch the prophecy referred to was your kiss. And you, T.K., preserved, or saved, Kari. So in reality, your love for her actually saved her life."

Salamon ran up to Kari. "Kari," she said, "you're alive!"

"Salamon!" Kari held out her hand and a beam of light shot out of it and hit Salamon.

Whoa!" Salamon exclaimed as she was surrounded by light. "Salamon, warp-digivolve to...Magnadramon!" Salamon turned into this huge pinkish dragon. Her body was that of Azulongmon, only a light pink. Her face was that of a dragon's. (goto www. http://digimaster346.homestead.com/files/HolyDramon.jpg for a pic)

Izzy stared. "Whoa, this must be why Kari was needed to get rid of Malomyotismon. Magnadramon is the fully-evolved, Mega form of Salamon. Her Holy Fire attack literally makes her enemies burn in hell. I think we may be able to defeat Malomyotismon now.

"Don't worry, Kari," said Magnadramon, "I'll take care of Malomyotismon." She turned to him. "_Holy Fire_!"

Malomyotismon turned around from Magnaangemon to see the Tornado approaching him. "What the–"

The Tornado knocked him back. Magnaangemon took advantage of this. "Magna Blade!" With that, he knocked Malomyotismon into one of his Gates of Destiny.

Upon Malomyotismon entering the Gate, it rotated. Once inside, he tried to turn around and escape. But it was too late. He was literally going to pieces as the Gate of Destiny closed shut, locked, and disappeared. As the Gate was doing that, everyone heard him scream. "Noooooooo!"

All of the new Digidestined, new and old, rejoiced. As they were all about to return to the real world, Kari came up to T.K. from behind and grabbed him around the waist. "So, did I miss anything? Did you miss me?" She smiled; she couldn't help smiling when she looked at him.

"Of course I missed you," said T.K., holding her hand. "But you didn't really miss anything."

Yolei cut in, "Oh, yes you did, Kari! You missed a lot. Don't worry, though. I'm gonna tell you all about it when we get home!" As she said that with a big smirk on her face, T.K. felt his face get red.

The Preserver of the Light

Part V – The Date

Takeru Takaishi and Kari Kamiya – a match made in heaven. And whaddayaknow, their Digimon were both angels. Their relationship was renewed by fate and almost shattered by a demon. But her life and their lives together were saved by hope, light, and love.

That night, T.K. called Kari and told her to meet him in the park at 7 p.m. He said that he had to ask her something.

T.K. spent about an hour getting ready. He put on a good shirt, and some cologne. He even used the same brand gel that Matt uses. He wanted to look great and didn't want to spoil the night. On his way to the park, he stopped by a florist to get a dozen roses.

He made it to the park at 6:45, 15 minutes ahead of time. He sat on a swing, waiting for her to come. After a few minutes of swimming, he caught a glimpse of someone in a red and white Santa outfit. He stopped swinging, and stood up. (goto [ http://www.megchan.com/digimon/art/04/xmashikari.jpg ][1] for a pic)

And there she was – Kari Kamiya. There she stood, in a kind of kinky Santa suit, smiling her sweet smile. T.K. felt is palms get sweaty and his throat dry. "Hi, Kari. You look great," he said nervously.

"Hey, T.K.," said Kari. She sounded a bit nervous, too. "Merry Christmas!" She giggled. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah."

Kari looked at T.K. "You look cute. You didn't have to go through all this for me. I think you put too much gel on. There's a drop of it on your cheek. Lemme wipe it off." Her hand touched T.K.'s cheek and just stayed there. Their eyes locked.

"Kari," he cleared his throat and put his arms around her waist. "Would you like to go out with me sometime? You know, if you're not busy and stuff."

"Sure, T.K., I'd love to. But why wait? I'm free tonight. How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm free, too. Ya know, I learned a little French from my grandfather. Want to go to this French restaurant a 5 blocks down? We can take a bus."

"I'm up for some French food. We don't have to take a bus, though. I'd have more fun if you walked me there." She blushed. "Hey, you know some French? You know how to do a French kiss?"

T.K. showed Kari that you didn't have to be French to know how to do that.

And so, T.K. and Kari started walking, hand in hand.

Kari said, "T.K., Yolei told me what you said while I was...dead. And...I love you, too."

The two kissed, and continued on their way to the restaurant.

The Preserver of the Light

Part VI – Aftermath

And that's my story, or at least most of it. As I said in the first episode of this season, "But for Kari and me, it was just the beginning," it sure was. It was the beginning of a flourishing and lasting friendship. It was the beginning of my experience with the greatest friend I've ever had. It was also the beginning of my relationship with Kari.

But now, it's been fifteen years since our final battle with Malomyostimon. Many things have happened since then. Tai and Agumon are ambassadors to the Digital World. The only thing weirder than Agumon wearing a suit is Tai with short hair. Of course, Tai's stubbornness had given him some close calls.

Matt has been the latest pop sensation for the past five years. He's a world famous rock star. You should really see him with his guitar. And his voice – it makes girls everywhere emotional. Gabumon is present at every one of his concerts. He provides the fireworks, even though they're really only these blue streaks. Matt's always on the run from the paparazzi. I see him even less now that he's on tour. He recently went around the world in seven days, performing in countries from all over the world.

Sora is a fashion designer. People everywhere wear designer clothing that has Biyo or Takenouchi on the back. Biyomon helps her model some of the clothing. At first Mimi was jealous that she became the more fashionally inept, but she got ever it. Now she actually looks up to Sora for the latest fashion tips. Except, there was that one time when Sora said that cowboy hats were so out of fashion. You should've seen Tai's expression when Sora said on national TV that the spiky wild hair was just like a certain anime character

Tai, Matt, and Sora are all single. They're all good friends, though. Matt and Sora were going out in high school. But once Matt got famous, even more girls started to like them, who were much more attractive and less annoying than June. On his first tour, Sora was lonely. And let's just say that Tai was there for her. I dunno where the relationship stands among them. Sora seems to have on-and-off relationships with both of them. Well, at least those two are dressing better now. None of the three are married or have children. What's interesting is that Yolei just told me that Sora is pregnant.

Mimi's actually a famous cook. It shocked me at first that she could cook in the first place. Didn't she have a maid that cooked everything when she grew up? On her show, she's sure to teach people proper manners. She's really good at making salad since Palmon helps her out. What doesn't make sense is that she actually likes getting her hands in stuff and dirty now. Well, at least she's traded in a cowboy hat for a chef's hat. You should've seen Mimi on her cooking show when she said some guy named Emeril had no manners.

Joe's a doctor. No surprise there. He's a pretty good one, though. But it really bugs him when he finds out his patients don't take their prescription properly or not even take it at all. His only frequent customer is Tai, who always gets into fights in the Digital World when trying to make agreements. Gommamon helps make the patients get better by cracking some jokes.

One day, Mimi made some sushi on her show. When she tried it out, well, let's just say she realized she used some bad fish. They rushed her to the hospital emergency room. There was a long line, but luckily for her, a certain doctor noticed her there! Joe dropped everything to help his old friend. He treated her, and she got better. He visited her hospital room to make sure she felt okay. Mimi asked if there was any way to thank him. Joe, of course, was at a loss of words. Mimi asked him out on a date. Joe always liked her, but let's face it – we all know he has no guts. They had a little fling. Mimi denies that she and Joe are going out anymore – they're just "good friends." But I remember how Joe made a special effort to spend so much time with Mimi in the Digital World and protect her. And Mimi said she always had a thing for doctors. Hmmm...come to think of it, both Joe and Mimi say they're not dating anyone. I wonder why...

Ken and Izzy are both computer programmers. Their company, IzuKen, is the largest and most successful computer conglomerate in the world. The operating system made Windows look like...well, whatever you call that Mac Operating System. The two claim they're working overtime late at night. Tentomon and Wrommon tell me they're both always busy playing each other in the latest computer game they made.

Yolei is a housewife. She's married to Ken. It's funny how they got together when Yolei barely showed any emotions towards him once they started to get to know each other. Yolei is an emotional person, too. You should see how stressed out her kids make her. It cracked me up when Hawkmon changed a baby's diaper for the first time. Yolei's kind of concerned how they're always playing too many IzuKen computer games. Izzy's not allowed at the house, though. I think it's because in high school, both she and Izzy were found missing at the Annual Computer Club Picnic.

Cody is a lawyer. He's upholding his father's principles to uphold justice. Somehow, he's the only lawyer in the world who doesn't lie. Armadillomon helps calm him down when some people get Cody mad. He only represents clients that he truly believes are innocent or right in their cause. Remember how O.J. Simpson was found innocent in the murder trial, but guilty for the civil trial? Well, that was Cody on the plantiff's time during the civil trial.

Davis is actually the owner of a noodle cart. It scared all of his friends at first. But he's actually doing well with it. Veemon is the company mascot! We all laughed at him when he thought he could make it big. We all called him "Noodle Boy." But here is, having the most successful noodles in the world. What's the brand called? Noodle Boy Noodles.

Well, that leaves Kari and me. Kari is a kindergarten teacher. She and Gatomon are so great with kids. Kari's just that kind of a person. She brings out the best in everyone. Her smile just lights up the class, as well as the world.

In case you're wondering about Kari and me, we're still together. They say that people who fall in love in school never make it in the long run. Well, we proved them wrong. We married straight out of high school and are passionately in love with each other. We also have two kids. It took us a few tries to get Kari pregnant, but you didn't us complaining in the process. Of our kids, we have one son and one daughter. And guess what? They have Patamon and Gatomon as their Digimon partners. It's so great.

Oh, by the way, I'm an author. Yup, Kari has inspired me to write what I feel and about my experiences. Patamon is always right at my side while I make my stories. He even helps me proofread and look up wards in the thesaurus. I love writing. I even wrote a few bestsellers. I hope this will be one of them. I also made some picture books that Kari uses in her classes. I think I'm doing pretty well with my writing, though. After all, I wrote this, and it isn't so bad, is it?

   [1]: http://www.megchan.com/digimon/art/04/xmashikari.jpg



End file.
